In A Different Light
by Mizuno-Suzuka
Summary: This is An Alternate Universe. Cyborg has all of his limbs, and Raven is a smart and confident school girl... One day, fate alligns, and they clash. What will the wills of the fates have to do with our young heros? How long will it last, if at all...? Rated T for later chaps. FINALLY UPDATED! CYRAE CyborgxRaven cyxrae cyborg and raven
1. Chapter 1

In A Different Light

A CyxRae Fanfic.

Raven pulled her socks up her legs until she was sure they would stay. Dressing for private school was tedious, but effiecient. She was to meet Kory outside the dorm in several minutes. She tied her tie closely and made care to button the entire shirt. She placed her books inside her purple bag and clasped it shut. She then turned to her mirror. She looked into it, not even allowing a smile to find its way to her face. Her features were those of someone very sick. She was pale, sunken eyes from lack of sleep due to advanced studying... She was constantly falling asleep during class, and yet her grades were still practically flawless.

Raven had never consider herself at all attractive. She usually kept her hair, lavendar in color, short and partly tied back. It was easy, sophisticated, and the look of someone focused. Her violet eyes rarely betrayed her thoughts, and her walk was that of someone, not in a hurry, but self assured and confident. If only it were not just a ruse.

"Raven!!"Called Kory from outside the door. "We will be late for the class of science!" Raven smiled slightly. Kory's speech always made her smile, because it portrayed so much innocence and lack of fluency of her foreign language.

"I'm coming Kory, hold tight for a minute okay?"

"Hold Tight? What is it that I am supposed to hold tight?" Raven chuckled lightly and opened her door. She took a look at Kory and smiled.

"Don't worry about it ok Kory? Let's just get to class." Kory smiled and bounced ahead in her bright uniform. Raven was always spotted rather quickly when it came to that. Kory traveled with her most everywhere, and her uniform was quite different from that of the academy of Medicine and Knowledge. While Raven wore a Navy skirt, white shirt, navy tie, black shoes, socks, and overcoat, Kory's outfit was formated in Korea, her homeland. The overcoat was made of fine silk, a maroon color, matching her knee high socks. Her tie and skirt we're green, and her shirt was black. Kory mostly wore her hair up, but today, she had left her shining red locks down and they flowed and swished side to side as she flounced about the hallways. The bell to the next class was about to ring, when suddenly, Kory ran into a group of girls. Both Kory and the front runner's books went flying in different directions, papers flying about.

"I am so sorry!!" Kory said, bowing to her like most of her country folk did when making a mistake. She didn't even go to pick up her belongings. The girl across from them was helped up by her friends. Raven recognized her. She was a senior like Kory and herself, and a nasty one at that. Her dark blond locks we're thrown about her face in a bob like fashion. Her blue eyes stared piercingly at Kory, almost as if disguisted by the fact that she had even touched her.

"Why don't you watch where your running you oriental freak!!" She said dusting herself off. Kory lifted her head up in a bit of shame.

"Hey," Raven said in a warning tone. "Don't talk to her that way, especially after she apologized. It was an accident." The girls then rounded on her and gave her a glare.

"You don't have a right to speak corpse freak." One of the others in the group said. The other girls snickered. "Seriously, could you look anymore like the diagram in the book of a dead body?" The girls burst out in laughter, then, picking up the books the one had dropped, left to their class. Raven bent down, biting her lip, and picked up all of Kory's books. She stood up and handed them to her.

"Here Kory. Let's get to clas-" The bell rang. Raven sighed.

"There goes that idea..." Raven said aloud. Kory's eyes were slightly red.

"Friend Raven..." She asked, looking at her with wide green eyes. "Why do they dislike me so?" Raven looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even worry about it Kory." She said. "They're not even worth your thoughts. Now lets get to class. Maybe if we talk to him outside class, he'll let us off for today, then, after school, We'll go get ice cream, okay?"

Kory nodded, and the two proceeded to go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

In a Different Light-chapter 2.

"Victor!! Throw the football already!!" cried a voice from Victors left side. He smiled and then faked a pass. The opposing team hadn't been expecting that, and they all ran for the kid that Victor faked. Victor ran ahead and quickly scored a touchdown. His entire team jumped up in excitement and all slammed highfives with him.

"Nice one Vic!"

"It's the pro's for you dude!"

"Awesome!!"

"Nice work Cyborg." Said his teammate patting him on the back. "Way to show that 110 percent eh?" Victor nodded his head.

"So Garfield." He said. "Wanna get back to the lunch room? I'm hungry." Garfield chuckled and shook his head.

"Your always hungry dude." Victor smiled and looked around the field.

"So where do you think Rob is?" He asked putting the football in the basket and heading into the cafeteria.

"I dunno." Garfield said sitting in an empty chair at his table. Victor sat across from him and looked at his quirky friend. Garfield had dyed his hair an emerald green for the team in september, but he liked it so much, that he got it done permenantly. His green eyes we're always observing the ladies of school, but a majority of the time, he only had eyes for Terra, the earth-science genius Lacross playing bombshell. She would definetly whip him into shape if he could sit still for even just a minute.

"Garfield!"

"Speak of the devil..." Victor said to himself. The blond haired, violet-eyed girl sat next to him, looking pretty irritated. Garfield was trying to play it cool.

"What's up Terra?" He asked. Victor smiled at his friends oblivious nature. Terra was fuming.

"Where is it Garfield.?" She asked quietly. "Where is my Earth-Science homework? I let you borrow it so you wouldn't fail, but really, this is getting ridiculous! I need it next period!"

"Chill! Chill! I have it right here!!" He said holding up his hands. "Lemme just dig through my bag..." garfield ducked down and went through his messy bag in an attempt to find her homework, while she tapped her foot impatiently. Then, Rob came over.

Rob was the ideal ladies man. His cold grey eyes were analyzing and cool, smart and chilled. His slick black hair was usually spiked up with gel, and he usually wore an assortment of red, green or yellow shirts, jeans, and converse. He was the team's MVP Basketball player, and second place for valedictorian of the school. He was a senior this year, and he was trying his best to get academic and athletic success. And of course, being him, he succeeded. Victor moved his backpack and sports bag away from the tables seats, and Rob took a seat.

"Hey guys, Terra." He said nodding to her. She nodded back and snatched the homwork off of Garfield.

"Your welcome!" He called sarcastically as she stalked off angrily. "Dude, what is her deal?" Victor and Rob just smiled.

--

"Friend Raven! I have reserved you a seat!!" Raven looked to her right to see that Kory had indeed saved her a seat in the cafeteria. Usually, she ate quickly and went to the library to avoid people, but today, for one reason or another, she decided to stay at lunch and just chill there. She placed her salad down and her tea. Kory smiled and pulled out her traditional korean lunch feast.

"Let us eat!" She said opening it and digging in somewhat slowly. Raven smiled, but did not eat. She placed her hand under her chin and looked out the window. Her eyes drifted to the scenery of the outdoors that she rearely saw. She usually had her nose stuck in a book or was reading some sort of document. Her grades were after all, very important to her.

"Friend Raven, you must eat!" Kory said looking at her. Raven snapped out of her trance and picked up her fork and began to eat. She then looked out the window again and looked at the town, the road, and the public school across the street. She sighed heavily as she saw the guys in the field tackling each other and playing football. The public school was known to harbor alot of sport driven kids, and smart ones at that. Raven didn't go there... even when her parents had asked her to before they both were killed in a car accident. She refused because, Medicine was her passion. She wasn't a sporty girl, and on top of it, public school seemed so ... and she hated to admit it, but scary to her. She was afraid of the concept, the teasing, the dislike... everything.

"Raven," Kory said standing. "We have to go to the class of advanced medicine now!!" Raven snapped out of her trance yet again and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming..." She said. She stood up and placing her thermos in her bag, salad in the garbage, she proceeded to class.


	3. Chapter 3

In A Different Light.

chapter 3

Raven walked with Kory to their final class of the day. American Literature. It was one of Kory's favorite classes because she could show off how good her english was becoming. She was an amazing reader, and Raven found it soothing to listen to it. Kory was after all, a very passionate reader. She was teased for it, but she didn't mind. It was what she loved, and she wouldn't be coddled out of it.

"Today we are reading 'The Great American Ride', a short story by Kia Tomoe. After we finish it, I will hand back your internment essays and we will discuss future colleges. Now, who would like to begin reading? Kory? Very nice." For a half hour, the teacher flipped between readers. Raven found herself staring outside the window at the football field. There was nobody on it, but it was just so intriguing to her. She kept staring until Kory snapped her back into reality.

"Friend-Raven!" She whispered. "Mr. Lechard is handing back the essays of America now!!" Raven looked up and sure enough, he was indeed handing out essays, marked at the top with his miniscule writing, a grade and comment. Raven never really anticipated her essays. She usually got 100's, or an occasional 99 because her printer messed up somehow. She always studied them, taking her skills up a notch if possible. She always expected the high grades. It was hard not to.

"Well Miss-Raven..." Mr. Lechard said coming to her desk. "Yet another great essay from you..." He handed her the essay and looked at her. " I was actually wondering... Would you like to use this essay and post it in the schools forum for the national essay assembly? It was just a phenominal piece... Take it home and think about it ok?" Raven nodded and looked down at the minscule writing at the top of the essay. Of course, at the top, there was a 100, but a comment that also said, " You need to consider taking this to a higher level.This essay is a prime example of good work ethic. Great job."

"How did you do friend Raven?" Kory asked curiously looking over her shoulder. "Oh joyous! Another one-hundred for you!!" Raven turned a bit pink.

"And you Kory?" She asked packing up her bag.

"A ninety! Highest yet! I think I am most definetly catching the hang of the english language!!" Raven smiled as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Ice cream time..." Kory smiled widely and led the way out the door, prancing along happily.

--

"Hey Victor, schools over, stop stallin' man, practice was cancelled remember?" Rob called from the other end of the hallway. Victor snapped his head up and smiled.

"Musta been daydreamin' again..." He thought to himself shutting the locker. He rushed to catch up with Robin and Garfield, whom was pleading to Terra to allow him to borrow her textbook for the umpteenth time. She wasn't relenting and he wasn't giving up. Not a good combination.

"For the last time garfield NO!!"

Victor laughed as Garfield fell flat on his face from Terra pulling away from him. Rob was keeping in his laughter, and was almost failing at doing so. Terra stalked off, lacross stick in hand. Garfield rubbed his nose and dusted himself off. He looked at his two snickering buddies and pouted.

"Hey, I wouldn't be laughing if your girlfriend just stalked off." He said turning red. He then rounded on Victor. "And you have no right to laugh, you have no girlfriend at all!" Victor frowned and looked at him with a grimace.

"Hey, there are reasons I'm not involved with anyone at the moment." Victor said throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "I don't have to explain that I think." He then walked past both guys and kept walking.

"Geez..." Garfield said scratching his head. "You'd think we made fun of his mamma..."

"I heard that."

--

Raven had just finished her chocolate ice cream. It was pretty breezy outside, not too cold, not too hot. She liked it. Kory was still finishing her ice cream, having gained several brain freezes, and now being over-concious. Raven smiled at the thought, and then turned to the outside street. She wasn't much of a people watcher... She was more the object of people-watching. She didn't altogether mind it much. Just negative attention. She turned her head back to Kory who was now finished.

"Well, Thank you so much for that Raven!" She said smiling widely. "But I must get to my Dormitory so that I may study for the next test of science..." She hugged Raven and proceeded to flounce away. Raven smiled and took a look at her essay. She supposed she should probably head home also...

Raven picked up her bag, but kept her essay out. She was evaluating what she should use for the essay of the National Assembly. It wasn't hard for her to write them, moreso what to write and focus on. Alot of what she wrote was in the general interest of the topic, and usually, she wrote from the heart.

Raven continued to walk, analyzing her document with general interest. It was quite loud in town, but she hardley noticed... She was so absorbed in her paper, that she basically blocked out all the honkings, laughing and boom-box music that blasted from peoples shoulders. She was in her own little world when she read.

And she didn't see the car coming.

--

Victor walked at a somewhat leisurly pace. He wasn't in a rush to get home. In face, he had to pick up a few things for his mom before he could go home. Most of the time, it was basics, and he only took four to five minutes to pick them up. He walked into the store and picked up a gallon of milk and eggs, flour and some sugar. His mom was going to make his favorite type of food... Pie. He placed the items in the bag and paid. He then walked out of the store. Normal routine.

Then, he spotted a girl. She was staring intently at some type of paper, he couldn't see exactly what, but by the look on her face he guessed it was pretty important. He didn't know why, out of all people, she had caught his attention. He noticed her outfit. It was a uniform... He'd seen it before...

"Yeah..." He thought watching her walk. "She must go to that medical academy...one of those prodigies..." He noticed her walk into the busy street.

"Not that important..." He said aloud. He continued to walk. Then, again, his eyes were drawn to the girl. He was about ten feet from her. And so was the car.


	4. Chapter 4

In A Different Light

Chapter 4

Victor's mind seemed to go in slow motion. He watched as the girl went straight out into the street, completely ignoring her surroundings. He didn't think she'd even know what was going on. The car, wasn't going any slower either. Victor only had one thing on his mind. Stop the car, or stop the girl.

"Hey! " He called out. "Hey! You!!" This did not gather the girls attention. It would seem she was too interested in whatever it was she was reading.

"Why isn't she listening?!" He asked himself aloud. Victor then found himself running. He don't know what possessed him at the moment. It was an overall overwhelming feeling... almost like he had to do it... And so he ran forth.

He ran faster than normal... was it adrehnilan? Was it that he knew he had to get her out of the way, if not somehow gather her attention? She still wasn't looking up, and that car was headed towards her at top speed now... It was only about seven feet away... Just a little closer!!

"Hey! Girl!! Look up!!"

--

Raven heard a scream, vaguely anyway. She didn't know it was directed towards her until she saw a high school student running at her full speed. She nearly dropped her papers.

"W-what?" She stuttered as he neared her. He was waving her arms as if to stop her. So she did. She forgot she was in the middle of the street, a car only feet from her. She was still in shock.

"Don't stand there!! You've gotta move now!!" Raven looked at him curiously as he ran up to her. He was only a foot, now less than a foot...

"MOVE!!" Suddenly, Raven was pushed back with the force of a rocket. She skidded harshely to the pavement. She heard brakes and a "Thump" Before fainting promptly after. Her head and thighs were bleeding. Victor was at the front of the car. His head was bleeding pretty severly. His eyes were shut, and he two was unconcious. His arm was twisted a bit, but he looked to have taken the hit better than she would have.

"Someone, call an ambulance!!"

"Doesn't anyone around here own a cell-phone for gods sakes?"

"I think they're both out!!"

"This ones got a pulse!"

"This one too!!"

"So they're both alive, good, you there, is the ambulance coming?" A boy stepped foreward and clicked his cell phone.

"Yeah, they're on their way now, should be here any second." Sure enough, and ambulance could be heard about twenty feet away. Soon, both teens were loaded up, and were headed for a hospital.

--

Raven felt warm, but she also felt a bit numb... as well as a bit of pain... She wasn't sure where it was though. She forced her eyes open. The room was dimly lit. She could tell it was night now. She must've slept but... Why was she in a hospital?

Then she remembered. She had almost been hit by a car... That boy, the one from the high school... he was on the football team... He saved her life... She could have died... all because she was too absorbed in a short essay that she could have waited to read...

What made her cross the interesction like that anyway? She wasn't paying attention to anything...

"I... hope that guys okay..." She thought to herself. Raven looked around the room, and then watched as the door opened. A doctor stepped in. He took a long look at her, and then the clipboard he was holding.

"Roth, Raven... you go to the Medical Institution for High School Alternatives, both parents are deceased, you have one sibling, Male, your fraternal twin, in whom is studying at Cornwall institute of medicine for boys correct?" Raven nodded her head and immeadiately recieved a sharp poke in the back of her head.

"I have called your brother, and he is on his way..." The doctor said. Until he arrives, you are to stay in this bed and not move. Now, for your condition... Mostly just minor scrapes and a couple of bruises... Your head had a pretty bad cut, but not so serious that you needed stiches... Just don't mess around with the bandages for a while okay?"

"Yeah."

"Now... Your brother should be here any minute..."

"How long ago did you call him?

"He called me about 2 hours ago. Hello Raven." Raven turned to look at her brother. He was a bit taller than her, she knew. Though they were the same age, her brother, "Hawk" As she called him, acted like he was the older brother. He was sent to a private bording school because their parents didn't want them becoming dependent on one another. She rearely talked to or about Hawk. He was like her secret.

Hawks eyes were similar to her own, though a dark blue. His hair was dark blue as well, though lighter than his eyes. He wore a uniform, crisp and clean. His hair was long, but it was also constantly in a ponytail. He didn't care what others said about him. He was a senior, and kicked their butts at everything. He had the option to go to college early but... He wanted to wait until Raven graduated as well. Even through their seperation, she and he shared a bond that seemed to go through the ages, and connect them. No matter what.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting next to her bed. For once, he looked like a worried older brother, and not a teacher scolding a child. It was a big change for her. She shrugged lightly.

"It's okay... I feel a little numb and woozy, But I'll be over it in no time..." She smoothed the sheets over her legs. Hawk smiled a little out of the corner of his mouth. He had a habit of doing so when he wanted to laugh and ruffle her hair.

"Alright... Then as soon as your ready, we'll head out." He stood up and looked at the doctor.

"That's alright with you isn't it?" The doctor nodded, but Raven grabbed Hawks shirt and got his attention.

"I want to see him." She said quickly. The doctor and Hawk looked at her curiously.

"Who?" They asked.

"The man that saved my life."


	5. Chapter 5

In a Different Light chapter 5.

"I think that can be arranged." The doctor said. "After all, I'm sure he'd want to see who he saved anyhow." Raven nodded and looked at her brother. His face was unreadable...

"Well?" She looked at Hawk, trying to read what he was thinking. Hawk nodded. "Allright, but we're heading home afterwards, it has to be a quick visit." Raven nodded in understanding. Hawk didn't like hospitals unless he was working on something or someone. He was a very hands on person. She knew that much about him.

"Fine, let's go now." She said. She was about to stand but the doctor held up a hand.

"Eh-uh Raven." He said. A nurse came in with a wheel chair. "I'm sorry to say your not quite stable yet... your going to have to wait on getting onto your own two feet. It's into the wheel-chair for you."

"What?" She said. "Your joking!!" Raven pulled aside her sheets and gasped at her legs. They were bruised and scratched all over. It was now that she realized her legs were completely numb. She hadn't been paying attention before...She couldn't feel them... It was so odd. Two nurses came over and lifted Raven into the wheel-chair. She couldn't stop staring at the mangled bruises and scratches. Hawk seemed to notice her gaze.

"Stop staring at them. Your scaring yourself." Raven looked ahead at him slightly blankly. He patted her on the back and took the handles of the wheel chair. The doctor opened the door and Hawk manuevered out of it. The doctor then led them down a hall way in the more serious injury wing. He then went to a door on the left and opened it.

"Victor? Are you awake now?"

"Yeah... What's going on Doc?" Hawk pushed Ravens wheel chair into the room and pushed her right beside his bed. The guy that saved her had bandages covering his head and arms. He was however smiling good naturedly at the doctor. Then, his gaze found Raven. She stared back.

"H-hi..." She said timidly. "I...I wanted to say thank you... for... for saving me." Victor looked at the girls eyes. They were such a deep purple color... just like her hair. She looked like she was guilty of some sort of crime... He smiled at her.

"Hey, don't mention it... But I do have a question for ya." He said. Raven looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Well, what were you reading that was so fascinating that you couldn't pay attention to the road?" Raven looked down at her legs again, but quickly looked back up after seeing another nasty looking bruise.

"I was reading my essay... I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings... If you hadn't pushed me out of the way... I would've been flatter than a pancake." She remarked. He looked at her.

"Yeah well... I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to push you so hard... I can see that I bruised you pretty bad...It doesn't hurt does it?" She looked back down for an instant.

"Not really...They're actually numb right now...hence the wheel chair." She said indicating her brother. Victor looked up. He saw that the man looked oddly similar to the girl, except he was male and had blue accented features. Victor held his hand out to Raven.

"Well, lemme correctly introduce myself then." He said as she took his hand. " My name is Victor Stone, I'm the runnning back on the Jump City's football team... er, hence why you got propelled so far. I'm a senior."

Raven smiled a bit. " I'm a senior as well, but I go to the Medical institute for High School alternatives. I'm not in any sports or anything... er... I'm not really too athletic." Victor shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I figured your uniform looked pretty familiar... I figured you went to a private school, it was just a matter of what one you even went to." He said. He then leaned back. "What did you say your name was?"

"It's Raven...Raven Roth." She said. "Well, again, thank you Victor was it? My brothers getting itchy to go..." She looked up at him. "So I'd better be going... perhaps I'll see you around?"

"Maybe. Bye Raven." He said.

--

Raven sat in the front of her brothers car. Her parents had set alot of money for them in a bank account before they died, but Ravens house was not very far from school, so she didn't see the need to buy a car. It was pretty silent, and she merely stared out the window at the scenery. Her brother hadn't really said a word to her since they began driving. He had put the collapsable wheel chair into the back trunk of his car. She had been reluctant to let him.

"Raven, we're almost to your house." He said slowing down a bit. "Did you need anything?" Raven thought for a second before shaking her head.

"No, I bought grocheries yesterday, and my house is pretty clean." He nodded and pulled into the apartment complex. It was where he "house" Was located. She shared it with her roomate. It was a three room, two bathroom with kitchen house. She seemed to be doing fine there. He pulled the wheel chair out of the car and picked her up and put her in it. He wheeled her to the door and unlocked it. He pushed her in and turned on the light.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked. Raven pointed to her living room. He wheeled her in and put her next to the couch in her living room.

"Now, Raven, we need to talk." He said. She looked at him.

"Go ahead, just spit it out Hawk, I know it was going to come eventually."

"It isn't something to joke about Raven, you could have been killed! If that man hadn't pushed you out of the way, you would've been joining out parents. Can you honestly tell me your essay was more important than your life?" Raven looked at him and sighed.

"Hawk, it was an accident okay? I was so absorbed in my own words that I didn't think to focus on anything else okay? It happens!! I can guarintee that I am not the only one who has done something like this okay? It's not necessary for you to worry about me like this!!"

"Apparently it is!!" Hawk said in a peeved tone. " Because you nearly got yourself killed! I don't trust it anymore. So, I have rented an appartment next to yours, and I will personally see to it that you watch yourself until We go to college. And there's no arguing it either."

"Hawk!" She said.

He merely held up a hand.

"You don't know how much I really worry about you... I have a break in school for four weeks... your school ends in three, your graduation is in four. Until then, I'll be watching you."


	6. Chapter 6

In a Different Light chapter 6.

Raven wheeled her wheelchair down the hall angrily. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Hawk, and he was just fine with that. he couldn't get into his appartment for another day, so he had to stay at her house for a day. She wheeled straight into her room and waited at the edge of her bed, fuming slightly. She hadn't really expeceted her brother to relent after all... But she wished he had.

She felt partially guilty for being mad at him however. After all, he hadn't really done more than set a bit of a restriction on her part... not that she really minded restrictions... But Hawk always made them seem like she was a three year old that required constant attention, and it pretty much made her more irritable than normal. She loved her brother, and she always would, but that would never change how she felt on issues of security and maturity.

Raven carefully lifted herself into her bed, seething at the slight pain in her legs. She was unhappy to be feeling them at this point. She sighed and pulled out the book from the drawer in her side table.

However, Raven found herself unable to read. All she could really think about was the collision. The man that had run into her, he looked scared to death that she would get hit. Yet he still saved her over keeping himself safe... To her... it was... amazing. That someone would jump in front of a car for her, well, it was...unexpected. But for some reason... she couldn't focus on all of that. Her mind continued to drift to him. His good natured smile, the way he looked at her when he had introduced himself... it was... she couldn't describe it.

Suddenly Raven's gaze was pulled towards her door. Hawk was standing there watching her. He looked at her in the eye, and she could see his expression. He looked down quickly afterwords.

"Raven... I..." Raven looked at him and then put down her book.

"Come in Hawk." He complied and sat next to her on her bed, still keeping his gaze to the floor. He fiddled with his fingers. She knew, whenever he did that, that he was about to apologize. She waited patiently for him to find the words that he wanted to use.

"I..." he said, his voice faltering. "I'm sorry I was so stern before... I sounded like our parents. I didn't mean it so, harshly. I just want you to be as safe as possible, and, it hurt me so much to know that I was so many miles away from you..." Ravens eyes widened. She knew what he was talking about now. He was guilty because even after their parents had died, he stayed by their wishes and didn't come to live near her. He felt guilty for not being the voice next to her ear telling her it wasn't safe, or to watch where she was going. She suddenly felt all of her animosity fly away. She leaned foreward and hugged him. She felt him tense up in suprise, and then relax.

"I know you Hawk... you don't have to apologize. You can't be everywhere I am. Someone in heaven sent me that man to take your place for a day. Don't you dare take any guilt in this... okay?" Hawk gave her a watery smile and hugged her arms close to his own.

"I'll try Raven..."

--

Victor sat up in his bed, awaiting the fall from his father and mother, who, with worried looks alligning their faces, were standing above him, trying to sum up their anger and worry into one statement. He didn't really care however. He already had his defense at the ready. He made a mental note to apologize to Raven for the bias later.

"Victor-"

"Before you say anything," He said lifting up his hands. "I need to explain whats going on. First of all, no, I didn't just decide to test my strenth by running in front of a car. There is a perfectly justifiable reason for me jumping in the way of a moving vehicle."

"Then lets hear it." His father said, the look on his face cold and stonelike. Victor almost recoiled at his fathers face. He still, after eighteen years of seeing him, was still not used to his expressions of deep misunderstanding. Victor sighed heavily and stared at his parents expectantly.

"Alright..." He said slowly. "I was on my way home from school, I'm sure you probably gathered that much..." The two nodded and he continued. "Well, I wasn't watching anything in particular, but, well, I saw this girl. Her name's Raven, see, I saw her walking into the road... She wasn't even watching where she was going. It was hard for her to concentrate on anything apparently, but the essay that she was reading. There was a guy driving only about seventeen or so feet, going about sixty or more... I only had one chance. It was that, or let her go flying.

"And mom, dad, I had to. She was so tiny, had she gotten hit, she woulda died instantly... me? Well, I had ten times a better chance than she did. on top of it, I knew I had to... I had to do it... I don't know what happened in me, what made me do it, but, I did it. You can't call me irresponsable and reckless, cause that is the least of it all. Besides, the doctors said the worst of it is a broken arm. So what, My football season is out... not like it matters, we already got to the finals.

"Do you understand though? I don't think it can get any simpler than that... not by a long shot." His parents looked between themselves and sighed heavily.

"Alright Victor... are you alright?" Victor smiled and let loose a sigh of relief.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He remarked. His thoughts were flowing everywhere now... But all he could seem to think of was one thing... Even through his parent's looks of confidence and love... he only thought of the one face that would now taunt his memory...

Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

In A Different Light- Chapter 7

Victor sat up in his bed looking at the door expectantly. The nurse had told him that he had visitors almost ten minutes ago, but no one had even bothered to enter since then. Either his visitors were slow, or they had bombs in their bags and had been caught. He laughed at that. If that had been the case, he would think that it had been his friends that had no common sense and decided to play fake with the nurses. He did partially doubt that however.

Though, he needn't have waited much longer, because before another thought could pass his mind, he had already seen the door open, and two figures step in.

"Victor!" Shouted Garfield running up to the bed. He was grinning wildely.

"Well, that was some craziness no?" Rob said standing crossarmed next to the bed. Victor smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, just a bit." He said. He wanted to stretch, but the broken arm had yet to be casted. He settled for yawning. "It's been a long day... How was school? The football team sending their death threats yet?" Rob and Garfield merely looked at him.

"Death threats? What for?" Rob asked. "Dude, your a hero!" Victor merely looked at them with bewilderment on his face. He hadn't really expected that statement.

"W-what?" he stammered. His head almost swam. " A what? A hero? You've gotta be kidding." Rob and Garfield merely shook their heads.

"No dude." Garfield said slowly. "Think about it, you coulda got killed, if that girl had gotten killed... but you stopped it!! Who was she dude?" Victor merely

shrugged. He, after all, did not really know too much about her, just minor things here and there. He guessed he could get out what he did know... it wasn't like he was going to see her again anyway.

"Her name is Raven... I don't know her personally... But as far as I do know, she goes to that private school a ways from here." He stopped at the look from his two friends. "What, what's up?"

"She goes to the medical institute across the road?" Rob said suddenly. "Name is Raven you say?" Victor nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, Why?" Rob turned a bit pink and rubbed the back of his neck. Victor smiled. He had a habit of rubbing his neck when he was about to bring up a name of someone very personal.

"Well... er... Kory might know her... I, er, I think they're roomates or something." Victor chuckled.

"What an odd coincidence." He said leaning back. "Well, in any case, she introduced herself... she was hurt almost as bad as me... I propelled her foreward a little too far. She didn't break anything though."

"Well, I guess that's better than her bein' dead." Garfield said shrugging. "But, it was epic man!! You should hear the way people talk about you now! They think your amazing!" He grinned again and Victor smiled with him. Rob merely looked out the window analytically.

"So, when can ya get back to school?" Garfield asked happily. Victor shrugged.

"As soon as they cast my arm, I'm all set to sign out... too bad graduations in three weeks... They said I may still have a broken arm by then." Rob shrugged. Victor turned his attention to him.

"So, what did my team say about me exactly."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I want you to try me."

"I don't know..."

"Go for it Rob."

"Okay... they said that it figures you decided to play hero right before the big game. They said that that girl better be kissing your feet for saving her.

"How pleasant of them to say."

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven layed down in her bed staring at the wall. She hadn't really suffered much, but she knew she'd have to go to school tommorrow. She knew Hawk was going to take her in tommorrow... But she severly hoped that her day would be as carefree as possible. She wasn't in the mood for questions.

The night passed so fast, she barely felt like she'd slept. Her previous uniform had been ruined by the contact with the road. She didn't mind that too much, but considering a skirt was part of her uniform, the scars and bruises would show. She didn't want anyone knowing, but at the same time she supposed that it generally didn't matter. Rumors spread like wildfire in her town. Nothing was a secret... except the fact that she had a brother, and that she'd chosen to go to the medical institute instead of the public school. She really hated those two facts being spread. It was one of the reasons she was so quiet all the time.

In any case there wasn't much else she could do. She had to get up, she had to get into the car, had to go into the public view. How troublesome that was. Her legs still throbbed painfully when she tried to move, so she immmeadiatly cried out in pain. Hawk came running in, looking rather frazzeled.

"Raven? Are you okay?" He asked. Raven forced a smile to her face and looked over to him.

"I'm fine, just a small throb, but... can you-?" Hawk nodded and, like she weighed nothing, picked her up and put her into the wheelchair.

"Why don't we walk to the school hmm?" He said." It will be much more peaceful then the car." Raven shrugged and he pushed her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

In A Different Light- Chapter 8.

Raven sat in her wheelchair watching the road somewhat blankly. She was almost counting the seconds until she reached school, but the more she did that, the longer it seemed to be...Then, Hawk brought her attention up.

"Your worried about school, aren't you." He said slowly. She nodded.

"The people there... they're not exactly nice Hawk." She said even slower. "My school is just a place of rumors and idiocy... learning is hardley the main objective anymore."

"Then maybe you just need to set an example... in any case, it doesn't really matter, because in reality, you only have-"

"I know... three more weeks of school left... don't remind me." Hawk stopped the wheelchair and looked at her.

"Hey, don't worry." He smiled, rare for him. "It will go by fast, I'll take you in, where's your first class?" Raven looked up to realize that they had already reached the school. She smiled and sighed.

"Room eleven-o-six... Mr. Kirby's room."

"Ahhh... Kirby... hmmph... okay then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg flexed his fingers a bit and looked at the door of his bedroom. He had been let out of the hospital right after recieving the cast. His parents took him home and made him get rest, telling him he was still going to school in the morning, considering graduation was not too far away. He pulled his backpack onto his good arm and moved over to the door, opening it slightly. He was kind of nervous at what kind of attention he was going to recieve. He really didn't want any, but, as it sounded from Rob and Garfield, that wasn't going to be the case.

He sighed and stepped out of the room. He could hear his father snoring and the coffee machine go off. He wanted to get out of the house before his parents woke up, so he quickly and quietly walked to the front door and left for school. The weather was pretty nice, cool temperatures, not too cool, but breezy. The summer air was slightly humid, but enough to be just pleasant and not muggy. The sun was up, even though it was six-forty two in the morning. It only took Victor three minutes to walk to school, but he was lagging. He didn't feel like being early.

His feet seemed to do all the steering, and he merely followed their lead. He looked ahead and saw the football team. He felt a jolt, and realized, this would be the first time in seven years that he wasn't on that field, wasn't feeling the breeze of the air between his helmet and his face, wasn't feeling the inch of space between him and the next player. He was, for the fist time in seven years, not going to be tackling a player for the ball, or yelling comments to his teammates, or anything. He would do nothing. Nothing at all.

"Victor!!" Victor's attention was brought to someone behind him. He turned around to see who was calling his name.

"Terra?" He asked. The skinny blond ran up and smiled. Her flowy blond hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing the lacrosse uniform.

"So, heard you were the hero?" She said smirking. Victor shrugged a bit, slightly reddening.

"I guess.... if that's what you call it." He replied. Terra shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Hey, have you seen Garfield? I have to ask him a couple questions...." She said looking somewhat distracted. He looked about.

"Nah, I haven't seen him since yesterday... I'm sure he's probably in school already, I'm sure you'll catch up to him...."

"Yeah... Thanks Victor..." She said. Her distracted look seemed to stay plastered on her face as she ran ahead without another word. Victor smiled knowing what was going to happen. He then turned to the school again and sighed. He then walked back over.

Upon reaching the school, Victor sighed. It had taken him only four more minutes to reach the school than normal. Not nearly enough to wash his mind of everything that he was thinking. Then, his gaze was drawn to the other school across from his own. The one Raven then squinted and his eyes widened. There, in front of the school, was Raven, with her brother. She was still in a wheelchair, but she looked better than she had.

He resisted the temptation to go and say hi, even though it was right across the street. He knew he had to get into his own school. But he had to fight it, and he couldn't quite understand why...

"Victor!"He turned yet again to see Rob running over. He smiled and waved.

"Hey dude, your here early." Victor said.

"Yeah, I know." Rob said shrugging. "I thought you might want some help with school today."Victor smiled and glance over at the other school. Raven was no longer there, so he turned toward the school.

"Yeah... maybe..." Then they walked into the school.


	9. Chapter 9

In A Different Light- Chapter 9

Raven sat in her classroom, not looking at any one of the students eager to meet her disgruntled glaring. She was being careful to avoid any kind of attention, but it had been nearly impossible. Lucky enough for her, Hawk told her he would pick her up immeadiatly after school, no dawdling. She didn't have the drive to really socialize anyway. She really would rather have just been alone.

People continued to stare as she wheeled herself out of the classroom, on her way to her final class, where Kory was. She knew that most everyone knew what had happened, and those who didn't, wouldn't have to wait long to find out. The school may've been for prestigious children bent on learning everything there was to learn about medicine, but they were still teenagers. They still had the gall to go around and tell about every little rumor and story that could possibly have occured. The sad part of her history, was that this was the biggest story since Johnathon Kidstra killed himself with a chloride based syrum in class with a syringe. That was the year she first came to the school.

But now, her story was the mainspread. Even moreso, they all knew about the guy who saved her as well. That was what they were really curious about. How she felt about him. All that they knew was that he was a senior, like her, and played football. That, and he threw himself in front of a car to save her skinny pale body from most certain death. What an entertaining story. Well, the school populous seemed to think so.

This seemed to give the population of the school the inclination that she was seeing someone outside the school, and just had chosen to keep it a secret. Of course, they were wrong on that part. Raven had never dated before, though, if she had, she probably would have kept it secret. But, this guy, Victor, in whom she'd absolutely refused to name to the people that actually did ask, was not interested in her... As far as she could tell, he was just doing a civic duty. One that no one else on that crowded street seemed to take into consideration before she would become as flat as a pancake.

But none of this really mattered to Raven. All she really focused on was school. That's all she wanted to focus on.... If she made herself focus on the stares, or the whispers behind her back accompanied by the subtle points in her direction, she knew, she'd go mad from the insanity. She couldn't handle the pressures of labels in school, and she esecially didn't want to be swarmed out. It was a quiet ride back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor railed along the football field aimlessly, not able to really find a good reason to stay, but not able to leave at the same time. He had no real reason to be here, he knoew. He should really go home, just to prevent his mother from worrying. But he wanted so badly to be on that field. But he fought his need to be on the field and swiftly turned away sighing.

Once he got onto the sidewalk to his house, he really let loose his feeling of dread. He wasn't going to play at iall/i this season... so much for being the best of the best...

Not to say that he regretted saving Raven, not at all. In fact, everytime he did think of it that way he felt a strong surge of pleasure, that he'd done something really good outside football. But he hadn't really gotten to know the girl, and he probably wouldn't. She went to a huge prestigious school across the street that usually harboured the top doctors that one usually found in the cities. The high paying, high crime rate cities. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Raven didn't really seem the type to want to get into that kind of stuff. Then again, he didn't really know her. Not at all.

It took Victor a few seconds before he realized he had reached his house. In all his enveloped thoughts, he hadn't really been paying attention. He sighed and went up the steps to his house.

No one was home at the moment. Both of his parents worked until five since both his younger siblings were in school and could get picked up by Victor... Once he graduated from school, they'd have to change their schedules. He planned on going to a mechanical college for his work on machines, mostly cars. His favorite job. He planned to take it to the extremes in college, since it was what he enjoyed most.

Victor poured himself a small drink of soda and turned on the TV, instantly turning it off when he came to the news channel and shot up off his couch. He went to his room and layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, not really seeing anything. He wasn't used to being home like this, two hours before he had to go pick up his kid sister and brother from school. It unnerved him a bit. There wasn't anything he wanted to do in particular. He was beggining to become restless.

Finally, finding it pointless to stare up at the ceiling like it was going to talk to him, Victor lifted up his grey hoodie, pulled it on, and left the house, carefully watching his watch before he had to be back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slid onto her feet and winced. She was a little sore, but nothing unmanageable. It would still be difficult to walk for her, but she figured if she got in enough of it, but the next day, she'd be able to walk without wincing while she went. But Hawk had other ideas on the subject. Luckily for her, Hawk had gone to get grocheries, and would be back later. She decided it was now or never for the practice.

Even though there was a sore and dull ache in her legs, it felt good not to be sitting still. And now, she couldn't see the bruises as bad as before. They were still visable, being her skirt and socks did not cover a good majority of her legs. Alot of people had stared meaningfully at those as well.

She took a few steps on her own for a moment in order to get a feel of the ground and what stability she may or may not have had. She found that taking steps gave a little shock through her legs if she tilted too much to one side. It only really hurt if she stayed on one side too long. Considering the only class she stood in was bio-chemistry, she doubted that'd be too much of a problem.

Suddenly, Raven felt a surge of energy. She wanted to walk around alot now, not just for pratice, but because she iliked/i it. She collapsed her wheelchair and shoved it under her bed. No need for Hawk to know she wasn't in it. She pulled on a pair of jeans, wincing and grimacing at the pain it brought, and pulled on a baggy navy sweater, throwing the hood on over her head. She'd take a short walk around the block, just to feel the breeze outside. Hawk couldn't possibly want her locked up inside by herself could he? Raven reasoned that he probably could, but she didn't neccessarily care. She was taking some time off from the big brother protection, and taking some time into the sunshine and cool breeze. She wrote a quick note to her overprotective sibling, and headed out the door without so much as a glance at the framework.


	10. Chapter 10

In A Different Light Chapter 10

Raven stepped out into the sunlight, and pulled the hood over her eyes. She didn't want any attention, and her legs were going to gain enough of it on their own. They wobbled slightly, with less feeling then she'd originally planned on utilizing. But, there really wasn't anything she could, or would, do about that.

She continued to walk down the empty street, grateful for the peacefullness of it all. Suddenly, she felt the urge to go to the park. It wasn't that far... Hawk would probably not be within eyeshot of it either... Maybe a few minutes, and then she'd turn around...

It barely took more than ten seconds to make a decision and begin walking to the park. The park was a rather large area, green and inviting. Like a large grand circle, it bred of tree's and birds, the grass green and supple, even in cold weather. There were several benches, and a cool breeze was running through the air. She smiled up at the air, and let the wind tickle her face. She went to the nearest bench and sat down. The wind was still then. There was nobody in the area. The park was empty. The clouds were dark and ominous. It looked as if a storm was forming just north of where she was.

She looked up at the clouds boredly then. It was just her luck. She knew that these clouds meant a heavy load of rain. She'd have to head home, and soon. Especially since she was hobbling anyway.

Raven went to stand up when she was startled. Something had caught her attention right outside her periferal vision. She didn't turn though, not sure what to do. She could tell it was a rather burly man, somewhat athletically built, of a distinctly North African background... Possibly, Egyptian? She took a chance and turned slightly to see him better. She instantly regretted the decision to turn when she saw the expression on his face.

It was lust.

Raven recoiled slightly, almost tripping backwards in her haste to back away from the man. He continued to stare at her. She turned as quickly as she could, the clouds only swirling ever more dark...

She knew she couldn't run. She didn't know what possessed her to try. It was possible that fear overtook the logic to scream. But at the same time, who would hear?

Everyone was inside, waiting for the storm to start. Probably blasting music and watching the weather channel. How could the situation get any worse? Oh yeah, there was a creepy guy, possibly a mugger or rapist... and she was alone, and partially crippled. Her situation couldn't really get any worse.

And then the man pulled out a knife.

It was worse.

* * *

Victor walked leisurley to the park. For some odd reason, he felt like he needed to take a walk through the desolate nature. He knew no one'd be out at this time. There was a storm brewing just east of where he was. He planned on taking a quick walk around, then heading back home to pick up his kid sister.

When he reached the edge of the park entrance, he almost shouted out a string of profanities. A man was standing across from a small female in a navy hooded jacket that was much too big for her. He couldn't see her face, but he could imagine her expression. After all, the man was holding a knife to her, and was advancing on her tiny form with a stalkers malice.

An overbearing urge to protect this unknown female suddenly overwhelmed him. But what could he do? His arm was in a cast, and he couldn't exactly fight off a guy with a knife!

What finally made him jump into action was what the girl did. She attempted a scream, but decided better against it. She braced her legs, and then seemed to buckle under fear. Her legs collapsed beneath her, and she screeched. The man laughed a slimy laugh and advanced on the poor girl. Victor acted on instinct and ran at the man. he didn't know what he'd do, but anything was better than allowing the man to get any closer.

Luckily for the both of them, the sound of footsteps made the man scamper off. He didn't even look back to see who was coming. Victor had to give the guy some credit. He wasn't stupid. And he was very fast. If the girl had tried to run.... Victor could imagine the outcome of that situation. He shuddered delicately and turned to the girl. He held out his good hand.

A pair of fear filled amethyst eyes stared at him.

And he was speechless.

* * *

Raven's eyes locked with a pair of grey ones, set in a very familiar face. Victor. This would be the second time he'd saved her skinny butt from near disaster. She owed him so much. She couldn't just sit there however, so she quickly, well, as quickly as she could anyway, got up and, with use of his outstreched arm, righted herself before him. She hadn't realized how much taller he was than her. She had to stare almost straight up to see his face. His expression was suprise and concern.

"R-Raven?" He asked before She herself could speak. She nodded and swiped a piece of hair out of her face. What could she say to her savior?

"I- Thank you!" She said, louder than she had intended. "I- I don't know what I would have done if... I just couldn't.... I-" Victor held a finger to her mouth.

"Hey, it's all good." He said, smiling for her. "Here, lemme walk you home... wait, aren't you supposed to be in a wheelchair?" Raven blushed in chagrin and turned slightly to the left.

"Er..." Victor sighed. Suddenly, he felt pinpricks of rain. He had forgotten all about the rain that was supposed to be plummeting to the earth. The dark clouds made the sky seem like night. Raven shuddered slightly. He instantly felt protective again.

"Hey, come on now, let's get you home, you're gunna get all sick. Then your brother's gunna think I did it to ya!" Raven smiled slightly and tightened the strings on her hood. She wrapped her small arms around Victors arms and held herself close to him.

"Okay." She said, shuddering again as her body continued to get pummeled by the rain. Victor smiled, and looked down at her.

"Alright... let's get you home."


	11. Chapter 11

In A Different Light: Chapter 11

Raven walked at Victor's side silently, a faint flush to her cheeks. She was thoroughly soaked from the rain that had started and she felt miserable for having left her house without so much as a glance at the weather channel. Her feet squished annoyingly as she walked and she suddenly felt embarrassed by the sound.

"We're almost there?" Victor asked for confirmation. Raven nodded cringing as she watched thunderheads roll into view.

"It's going to storm." She said. He nodded and picked up his pace, careful not to overwhelm Raven as she was walking. Raven stiffened at the muffled thunder and picked up her pace, her limp becoming more and more evident.

"Does it hurt?" Victor asked quietly. Raven shook her head, but the look of pain that flashed across her face told Victor she was lying. "You know, you don't have any kind of reason to lie to me about that. Trust me; if anyone understands that kind of pain, it's me." Raven blushed and nodded quickly to appease him. He merely brushed it off as she was getting a fever. He was tempted to check her head but decided against it.

"That's it the-" Raven had begun to point when the lightning struck right in front of them. Raven jumped and clasped onto Victor's jacket, her eyes clamped shut. The lightning had caused a spark to hit the wood on the side of the road, which managed to catch fire despite the pouring rain. Both teenagers watched in surprise and awe (after of course, Raven had opened her eyes). The rain quickly overcame the fire, and left a smoking log in its wake, but still the two soaked teens stared.

It wasn't until Raven sneezed and sniffled that Victor realized how sick she was going to be.

"C'mon, you better get on home. Where am I taking you now?"

Raven rubbed her nose and pointed stiffly to her apartment. "It's dere." She said. He almost laughed at how comical she sounded with a stuffed up nose. He walked her up to the apartment and felt the fierce regret of having taken so long to get here. He even knew a shortcut that would have shielded her from the rain.

"Is anyone home?" Victor asked. Raven shook her head. "My brother's out." She opened the door and Victor felt a twinge of unease to find that it had been unlocked. She stepped in, shuddering lightly, then turned around. "Would you like ta come in?" He smiled softly at the endearing sight of her and nodded.

Her apartment was small, obviously only holding two people at most. There were a few suitcases and bags next to the couch, a makeshift bed on top of it, and a laptop, closed on the tray table in front of it. Victor chuckled at the disagreeable expression Raven made as she went to clear her brother's belongings from the couch, obviously distressed that her friend had seen a mess.

"Don't worry too much Rae, I can't stay long." He said. Raven nodded and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Tea? Hot chocolate? Anything to drink?" Victor almost laughed at her tone.

"Hot chocolate's good." She set to work on the kettle and nodded over to the small table. There was a small stack of papers on it, but it was otherwise clear of any other paraphernalia. After the kettle had begun to whistle, she poured it over the hot chocolate mix in one cup, and over the tea in the other. She walked over with both mugs and sat next to him.

"Thank you again, by the way." She said. "That's the second time you've saved me." He nodded, watching her deep violet eyes as they poured into his grey ones. They were sincere and honest. He, for a moment, was distracted by the intensity.

"Hey, it wasn't a problem." He waved off with his good hand. "I guess damsels in distress are my thing. Last year I saved the cheer captain from being trampled by the football team."

Raven gaped slightly, and her stomach churned uncomfortably. What was it? Perhaps the word trample had engaged her inner cringing…

"T-trampled?"

Soon Victor began to recount his various stories of the girls, all the way from kindergarten, who often needed his help in one form or another. Raven was fascinated by the events that unfolded in his life. She picked up from his stories that, even though he had done so many good things, he was very modest and often embarrassed by them. She smiled a little wider each time his cheeks reddened.

She lost track of time, sitting there listening to his stories, so engaged was she. It wasn't until she heard the grandfather clock toll that she looked at the time. Why hadn't she heard it before? It had been an hour already!

Her sudden apprehension of the time had Victor turning to observe it. Indeed, he'd been there an hour. How fast it seemed to go! He barely acknowledged it… could it really have passed that fast? He stood up, taking the mug with him to Raven's sink. He then zipped up his jacket.

"You're going home?" She asked in a meek voice. He looked over at her, slightly mollified by the softness of her posture. He felt like he could spend hours just talking with her. But he had to get home.

"Yeah… but hey," He remembered something, and pulled out a card from his pocket. He had made them for science class for his partners. He'd made one too many and he had stashed it in his pocket. They just had his name, address and cell on the front. He strode over to Raven and handed the card to her. "Call me if you wanna talk. And not just about my daring attempts at heroism." Raven giggled softly, a blush on her face. He smiled wider. He liked her laugh.

"Okay, Victor."


	12. Chapter 12

In A Different Light: Chapter 12

"Hey Victor, pay attention will ya? I'm already getting enough stares as it is." Rob joked. Victor shook his head slightly, drawing his attention away from the window where he could clearly see the academy that Raven attended. He knew Rob was just kidding about the stares, but he must have missed something big for him to be interrupted from his daydreaming.

He wasn't disappointed.

"The event will be held next month on the fifteenth, it is a Saturday. More information is on the sheets you will receive in a moment's time. And other questions you have may be forwarded to the senior committee. Since I know none of you will be paying me mind now, I suppose that concludes class today." The teacher rolled his eyes and sat at his desk rubbing his temples. Victor felt halfway ashamed for not having listened. Now he had no idea what was going on.

It was lucky he had Rob as a friend.

"Senior dance dude." He informed him in a hushed tone. "Invitee can't be younger than a sophomore; it's formal-formal, held up in Cat's Peak." Victor whistled low. He knew the school booked a fancy dancing ballroom and restaurant, but Cat's Peak? Rob took two copies from the timid girl that sat in the front of the room and passed it to Victor.

It read:

_Dear Students,_

_We are pleased to announce that this year we have attained reservations for Cat's Peak for the Senior Ball. The cost of the tickets is sixty dollars per person, or one hundred per couple._

_In the event that you are __**NOT**__ being accompanied by a fellow senior, the following restrictions apply:_

_ They must be a sophomore or higher age wise._

_ If they are from another school, must have the dean of admissions send a copy of the students liability forms and parent/guardian signature._

_ The guest's age cannot exceed twenty two._

_ They must be passing their classes if they are still in school._

_The attire for the dance is formal. This requires young ladies to dress accordingly and appropriately. Dresses cannot be more than six inches above the knee or will be deemed unacceptable, and the young lady will be asked to either change or vacate the premises. The same goes for dresses with obscure cut outs or areas of the dress missing. Any questions about appropriateness can be directed to the vice principal. Young men are expected to dress in a Tuxedo or Suit with Tie or bow tie. Sneakers are not allowed._

_This dance is meant to be one to remember, share it well! We look forward to seeing you._

_Save the date: April 15__th__, 7pm to 1am._

_Jennifer Greenyard; Principal._

_JenniferGreenyard_

"So I guess Kitten's going to have to tell her boyfriend to buzz off for this dance." Rob snickered pointing to the third point on the list. "He's at least a year over that."

"Her dad's on the board, I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to get in anyway." Victor said, not really paying all the mind to his friend's snickering. His head was in another place.

"Too bad for Xavier too, his girlfriend's a freshman…" Rob said. Victor nodded. He didn't approve of crazy age gaps like seniors dating freshman or freshman dating sixth graders. It made him squeamish.

"Do you know who you'll take?" Victor asked quickly before Rob could ask him the same question. Rob blushed slightly and turned away, mumbling softly, "Kory".

Victor grinned good naturedly, having already known the answer. He was glad Garfield and Terra weren't seniors, but juniors. They wouldn't have the time to bug him about what he was thinking. And as long as he kept Rob distracted with his own questions, he needn't worry about him either.

The bell rang for the next class and Victor quickly picked up his bad and the paper with the information for the ball. He figured he'd have to look through it again later when he was thinking straight. He headed straight for the cafeteria for his lunch period, not stopping to see if Rob was behind him. Rob was smooth and rather clever. He'd see through him in an instant.

Garfield was already sitting chowing down on his vegetarian lunch. Terra had her head on her arms on the table in exasperation. He rolled his eyes and smiled, setting his bag on a free seat and quickly heading over to the lunch line. Once he was safe he let his thoughts wander free.

He wasn't sure about this whole dance thing.

For one thing, his arm wasn't going to be healed by then. For another thing, he was the only guy on the football team who didn't already have a guaranteed date.

It wasn't like he didn't have options. The half of the cheerleading team that didn't have boyfriends visibly swooned every time he passed by. He found it annoying sometimes. He just didn't feel the appeal from any of them. They weren't his type.

It wasn't to say they were the only ones. Nerds, swimmers, band geeks, prom queens and the like, he'd seen it all. He just wasn't… interested. None of them appealed. Not to get him wrong, the nerds were chill when they weren't staring at his chest, the swimmers were nice when they weren't hyped about the race they would inevitably lose the next day. The band geeks were always a laugh unless you crossed them during a practice. He couldn't find something nice to say about the prom queen. She was what the guys called _high maintenance_, and no one was willing to spend that much on a girl in high school.

His thoughts quickly took a summersault to stop at Robin's look. His friend had caught up and caught on.

"Can't lose me that fast dude. Might as well fill me in now rather then later."

Raven was packing her books into her bag softly, and slowly. She was in no hurry to get to her lunch period. Kory was sitting across from her, waiting patiently until she finished. Once she had done so she sighed. Time to get up.

Though most of the pain had gone away in her legs, there was still a dull ache and her legs were stiff. She'd fallen twice that day and Kory had taken to helping her along after the first two incidents. She blatantly refused a wheelchair.

"I don't need to feel weaker than I already do." She'd said. Kory had said nothing in reply, and refrained from looking her friend in the eye for the remainder of the day.

But Raven could still feel the stares and the gossip stirring behind her back as she and her foreign friend walked to lunch.

For a few moments, neither Raven nor Kory spoke. Kory ate slowly and deliberately, as if she were concentrating very hard on something. Raven sat stiffly, ignoring her food. Finally, she got sick of the silence.

"Kory…what do you know about boys?"


	13. Chapter 13

In A Different Light: Chapter 13

Victor led Rob off the lunch line and down the hall without another word. He should have known his friend was too perceptive to be deceived by his hurried front. He kept walking until the noise of the cafeteria died down, and opened the door to the courtyard. Luckily, it was empty and the windows surrounding it were closed.

"All right now, spill dude." Rob said. "This obviously was a ploy to keep me from asking if you had a date. You know, you could have just told me asking was a sensitive subject and I would have dropped it." Victor hung his head ashamedly. Rob put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know your pain. If I didn't have Kory, I'd be as touchy as you have every right to be."

"It's not just that." Victor insisted. "I'm not just touchy about not having an auto-date you know? It's more… I dunno, difficult to explain, you feel me?" Rob's face was a touch puzzled at his friend's sudden discomfort.

"You have someone in mind then?" He asked Victor slowly. Victor scratched his head.

"It's not really that either." Victor said. "I don't even know if I want to go… but… if I do…" He trailed off, and Rob raised an eyebrow in question. "I guess, yeah, I guess I do have someone in mind."

"Well there, what's so hard about that?" Rob asked slapping his back jovially. "Just take a day or two to think it over and ask the lucky lady if she'd do the honors."

"It's not like that…" Victor said, sitting down in the grassy part of the courtyard.

"How so?" Rob asked, plopping down next to Victor. "Wait, she's not one of the math geeks is she? Oh Victor gee-"

"Rob." Victor said. "She doesn't go here." Rob stopped and did not answer for a moment. The blank look on his face held for a moment before in a soft voice he replied; "Oh."

"Boys?" Kory asked in astonishment. "But friend Raven, how could I advise you upon the methods of 'courting' if I barely understand your American customs?"

"You have a boyfriend." Raven pointed out. "It doesn't really vary too much 'courtship' wise between countries. Your ways are about as good as mine."

Kory looked momentarily frustrated, not in an angry way, but as if she was having difficulty finding the words she wanted to. Her face quickly changed to that of concentration as she searched her head for an explanation.

"What is it that you are searching to know?" Kory asked. Raven searched her head and shrugged.

"I guess I should rephrase that. I meant how did you feel when you first started liking someone, or, more specifically, when you first liked your boyfriend?" Kory pondered it lightly for a moment and then traced circle patterns on her lunch bag.

"The best way for me to describe my feelings was… anxiety? I felt as if butterflies had been loosened in my stomach. I felt the urge to draw closer to him and found that my cheeks often became very red when he spoke." She said, a faint blush touching her cheeks. "But I loved to listen to his voice anyway, even if it was hard for me to understand. I felt so… happy." Raven nodded, unable to speak. Was that how it was to like someone?

"I suppose it feels nervous as well. The butterflies can be very angry. When he is with other girls I feel… helpless and angry. I do not understand it."

"Jealousy." Raven whispered. "It's called jealousy." Raven hadn't had much experience with jealousy. It was a horrible emotion to feel. She ignored it and eventually, it disappeared.

"Yes." Kory answered as if she had suddenly remembered something profound. "I was jealous." She stopped tracing circles on her bag and looked at Raven curiously.

"Why is it that you ask Raven?" Raven did not answer for a moment. She had been immersed in the feeling of knowledge, the feeling of relief. She now knew what she was feeling was what she had suspected. She was starting to like Victor Stone. Her savior, her hero.

By normal standards, she supposed she should have known it would turn out this way. By all forms of fiction it turned out this way. Once a damsel in distress, always a damsel in distress. The hero always gets the girl in the end.

But was she the girl? Shouldn't she be some popular blond chick with perfectly tanned skin that cheerleads and leads a youth group or something? Shouldn't she have dozens of friends, be athletic and smart at the same time? Wear tons of makeup and dress like a pop star? Have tons of friends that she had parties with?

But no, she wasn't any of those things. Nor would she ever be. She was just Raven. Punk, medicine student who listened to hard core rock music, and was a social freak. How off from the hero's love interest could she be? Any farther and she'd be the villainess, she thought cynically. She wasn't what the guys thought of as attractive. She was pale, dark violet eyes, purple hair and a generally petite physique. She wasn't very tall and she had a tendency to be quieter than most. She really only had one friend, and that was Kory.

This train of thought brought a lump to her throat in a most painful way. She couldn't be that girl. She was not able to be that girl. It was all for naught.

"I might as well give up now…" She said softly under her breath. Kory leaned forward, an angry look on her face. Raven leaned back in surprise, her back now straight against the chair. Kory just increased the proximity.

"Do not! Friend Raven, do not give up! You are an intelligent girl and my best friend! I will not allow you to think bad things of yourself. Whatever it is about this boy who you have feelings for, he will accept you for who you are, and you must believe it to be so!" Raven's eyes were wide and unblinking. Kory was so certain, so hopeful. She smiled and leaned forward to hug her friend.

"Thanks Kory, I won't give up."


	14. Chapter 14

In a Different Light chapter 14

Rob always did recover fast.

"Well, Kory doesn't go to this school, and I'm still taking her." He said, gesturing to the white packet he still held. "So what's the problem?" Victor didn't answer for a moment and Rob's eyes popped open wide.

"You're afraid she's going to reject you!"

"Friend Raven, the bell has rung! We must not be late!" Raven nodded quickly packing away her lunch, stealing a last glance at the high school across from her own. For a fleeting moment, Raven felt the urge, no, the yearning, to have attended that school, to be normal, to not have been subjected to the pressures of being so highly educated. But as she turned away from the school, so her urge did too, disappear from view.

The rest of the day passed with little interest to Raven. She continued her buisness as usual, avoiding stares from the student body and keeping her self conciousness at bay. She knew what their stares meant. And she wanted nothing to do with them. So she did what she could to just avoid it. Kory helped by staying quieter than usual, not drawing attention to herself as she would normally. Raven figured she was trying to be respectfull of the things her friend was thinking about.

But Raven wasn't even really sure what she was thinking about. It was all so confusing to her. She wished suddenly that it was the end of the day so she could just go home.

"No, no." Victor said, slightly taken aback at his best friends observation. "That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" Rob asked suspiciously, glaring at Victor in a joking manner. Victor got really quiet. He didn't know. Something just felt off to him.

"Dude I wish you would say something." Rob said looking concerned. "You're like... in deep thought. I thought all the football had knocked it out of you for sure."

Victor smiled slightly but it faltered quickly. He scratched his head and sighed.

"I don't think she would. To be honest, she doesn't seem like the type to like hanging around a lot of people. And to be honest I just enjoying hanging around well... just her. She's great to talk to. I dunno dude, to be pretty straight up, I may just not go at all." Rob's jaw dropped and he shook his head a bit.

"You're not gonna go?" He asked exsasperated. "You can't NOT go!" Victor shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe if I put it out that I'm not going people will leave me alone about it." Victor said cocking a smile and winking. Rob blinked and then slowly turned around. A shuffle of girls were behind them, waiting for the conversation to be over. They were eyeing Victor with an envious stare. Rob laughed and turned back to his friend, catching on quickly.

"I mean, I know you've got your reasons..." Rob said, a little more suave volume in his voice. "But I still can't believe you wanna skip out..."

"I can't dance dude." Victor said, now full out smiling. "So it's for the best. I'll probably rest up so I don't have to wear a cast for graduation. I mean, it's just a dance."

Victor knew he could count on Rob to play the part if he knew what was going on. So he smiled and shrugged carefully. "Besides, I got stuff to catch up on you know? I missed a day or two of school and I gotta keep up." Rob shrugged, smiling at the girls abashed faces behind him.

"Aight man, I guess it's whatever. But you're missing out. Big time." Rob clapped him on the shoulder, gave him the look that said 'we'll have this conversation later', then left. Victor heaved a sigh and turned heel before the girls could recover.

Raven walked outside and sat at the bench near the sidewalk, prepared to wait a good ten or so minutes for her twin to arrive and pick her up. She took out a few essays and began fingering through them. She still had yet to pick a piece for her essay contest, and she'd been sort of scatter brained since all of these incidents had taken place. She was really focusing when a shadow came over her figure. She looked up and blinked in surprise.

"Victor?" Victor smiled down at her.

"Mind if I have a seat friend?" He asked, gesturing to the empty space beside her. Raven couldn't speak, so she merely moved her books over and allowed him to take a seat next to her. He sat down and placed his bag between his feet, peering over her shoulder to look at her essay.

"May I?" He asked placidly. She nodded and handed him the essay. He read through it while she went through her bag for another one. His eyes widened as he read through her material. It was strange, reading words from this small fragile girl. She was very intelligent, he saw. She worded things fluidly as well. With an emotion he had yet to see from her. He glanced over at her and saw that she was immersed in another paper. He chuckled. Startled, she looked up at him.

"What is it?" She asked. He smiled.

"You really love writing don't you?" He asked. "Through just this essay I almost feel like I'm in your head... Hearing what you hear. Its so strange." Raven blinked. No one had ever assumed she liked writing. In fact she never had even thought about it. She looked at the paper in his hand and tilted her head to read the title.

"I suppose so..." She said slowly. "I've never had someone say that to me before though..."Victor cocked his head.

"No ones ever told you how awesome your writing is?" Victor asked, slightly incredulous. Raven shook her head and smiled slightly.

"No not that... That I love writing. I had never thought that I liked it before. It was just something that I did." Victor smiled and handed the paper back to her.

"Well its like reading you, not to be offensive. You explained your point of view without being offensive to the reader, no matter how they may have felt about it. Not to mention its an interesting topic to begin with. He smiled and then both turned to hear a beep coming from the parking lot.

"I think... that's my brother." Raven said, laughing slightly. She turned to look at Victor and smiled.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you soon?" Victor stood up with her.

"Anytime Raven. Maybe we can meet after school tomorrow or something?" Raven smiled shyly.

"Sure Victor... I'll see you." She waved and quickly ran to her brothers car. Victor smiled and began the trek home. Raven pulled open the door and stuck her things in the back seat, looking over to watch him walk away. Then she clicked her seatbelt and turned to face her brother.

"Shut up." She said before he could comment. He laughed and ruffled her hair, putting the car into drive. Raven smiled and looked down at the essay he had handed her.

"Theorum of a Love Song."


	15. Chapter 15

In A Different Light- Chapter 15

Raven set her belongings on her bed and spread the essay over her desk. Her mind was still running circles around Victors comment, convinced that perhaps he was right. But just to be sure, she needed to read through it herself.

Though rather than do just that, Raven's thoughts wandered to how he assessed her personality just through reading a paper that she'd written. It was unusual for her to hear it, to say the least. Most people just commented on how good the essay way, not suggest that she had injected her very being into the words themselves.

"Have you decided on that one?" Hawk asked from the doorway. Raven nodded her head slightly and looked to him.

"Have you ever thought that I enjoyed writing?" Hawk looked taken aback by her question, and hesitated to answer.

"I'm not sure I'm... following." He said slowly. "Do you mean have I noticed that you like to write?"

"No," Raven answered leaning herself over her desk thoughtfully. "I mean like that writing is my life. Like it's something I genuinely enjoy to do. You know, Like how you secretly love working on motorcycles." Hawk blushed and scowled a bit. But he wasn't sure how to really answer her question, so for a few moments, they stood in silence.

"Honestly..." Hawk said slowly. "I never thought to ask if you did. I just assumed that it was something you were good at." Raven's brow furrowed and she turned her eyes to her essay.  
"Victor said he can tell I love to write." She said slowly, trailing her fingers along the typed words. "Do you know what's funny Hawk? I never had thought about whether or not I loved to write either. Until he had said something... And now I realize that I do. I really enjoy writing." Hawk titled his head at his sister. She didn't turn her eyes from her essay however.

"I think this one will more than suffice for my entry." Raven said pulling the contents together again. "And I'm going to walk home with him tomorrow after school, so you don't need to pick me up." Hawk laughed a little and straightened up.

"Alright kiddo, I'm gonna head over to the library then anyway. Want me to pick up anything while I'm there?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"No Hawk, you have fun immersing your brain in engine literature. Hawk rolled his eyes and left her doorway.

Victor crashed on his couch promptly after coming home and didn't wake for a few hours. When he did it was sunset and he heard his mother banging around in the kitchen. He stood up and stretched, moving to join her in the kitchen.

"Well there's my sleepy boy." His mother said when he stepped foot into the kitchen. Victor smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek, grabbing the small frying pan from her hands.

"Want some help with that?" He asked laughing. She rolled her eyes and relinquished hold of the cookware.

"Only if you promise not to burn it like your father does." She jokes. Victor laughs good naturedly and shakes the pan.

"Awake finally I see." Victor's father says waltzing into the kitchen. "What got you all tired today? The arm finally bothering you?" Victor shook his head and added some spice to the stir fry.

"Nah, just been an eventful day at school." He explained. "There's this dance thing for senior class. A lot of people are just overly excited about it is all."

"And you're not?" His mother asked curiously. "Isn't that the whole point of high school?" His father and her laughed and Victor just rolled his eyes.

"Not when half the females in the school are stalking your classrooms ready to jump you to have you invite them or something." Victor deadpanned and his parents chuckled.

"Then why don't you just ask someone and stop them from asking you anymore." His father suggested simply. Victor sighed and dumped the contents of the pan onto the three plates.

"I don't even know if I really want to go. And even if I do, the girl I'd ask might as well not exist to those girls. They don't know her."

His parents exchanged a knowing look and grabbed their plates, heading to the table to sit down.

"Well Victor," His mother said smiling. "That's when you ask her anyway."

**Well hello faithful readers! I am so sorry for not having updated in such a long time! I just have been really busy with my deviantart account (Mizuno-Suzuka) and the Navy (Which I've now been in for a year and a half.) so! Without further ado, Here is your next chapter, sorry for the delay!**


	16. Chapter 16

In a Different Light chapter 16

Now Victor felt slightly stupid. His mother had basically shown him the option that he'd had all along, and he had been staring at it, or rather past it, without realizing that it was there all along.

"Now Vic," His father said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to go, than that's understandable. No one is _making_ you go." Victor nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just didn't think of it that way I guess." He admitted. "But thanks for the advice pops, and ma, I'll definitely think about it." He picked up his bag and walked into his room, promptly face planting into the soft blankets. He let out a long deep sigh and thought about what he was going to do. Enduring the girls for two more weeks, bothering him non-stop to take them to the dance, just so they could show off, was definitely out. Going alone was not an option. He'd never live it down. Not going was also really not an option (Though to him it was the best option.) because he knew Rob and Garfield were going to be disappointed. That letdown in itself would plague him at least until the end of high school.

Then, there was asking Raven. Now, Victor was never accused of being a coward, one hundred percent the opposite in fact. But he could not for the life of him figure out why the idea of asking Raven made his stomach feel like a million fluttering insects had been let loose (You know, cause real men don't get butterflies.) and how her rare smile got him wanting to smile too.

He wanted to ask her. There, he said it. But, actually doing the deed…

Victor sat up and sighed. He had to buck up his courage and make a jump. It was either ask Raven and go with her- And then Victors thoughts stopped. What if she didn't want to go? What if she hated social events? What if she didn't like wearing dresses? No, that didn't seem plausible, she wore a skirt every day, surely she was used to it…? What if… What if she just didn't want to go with him? What if she didn't want to be near him at all? No, no, that didn't make sense either. She'd agreed to walk home with him from school the very next day. He fell back face down into the pillow and let out another exasperated sigh.

Women.

Raven settled herself in bed with a small novel she'd been meaning to finish and sighed, unable to focus on the words that were before her on the page. Her mind was just running a mile a minute. She had little experience with boys and her heart just wouldn't let go of this one. It was like every time she tried to turn her attention to something else, it reminded her of him in some way (Strange because she didn't know him all that well.) and she'd be thinking of him again. Over, and over, and over. All day long.

She sighed and placed the book on her nightstand, pulling the covers up to her face.

_Why can't I just stop thinking about him?_ She thought. _I just…_ She turned onto her side and stared out the window at the night sky. There was so much on her mind she really didn't know what to think of all of it.

There was a soft knock on her door and she turned to look. Hawk stood in her doorway.

"Headed to bed?" He asked. She nodded, unwilling to answer. "Is everything alright? How have you been feeling?"

Raven sat up in bed and looked at her brother intently.

"I'm fine Hawk, just thinking you know?" She said. Hawk smiled knowingly at her. He came over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, I know what it is. It's more a matter of making it past the realization." She said slowly. Hawk nodded and patted her shoulder softly.

"You're a smart girl Raven. You will figure it out." Raven smiled and hugged Hawk. He hugged her back and then got up, headed back toward the door.

"By the way," He said. "I'm headed out to meet this girl. I don't know if I'll be back till way early in the morning. But I'll have my cell, so just call me if anything happens okay?" Raven, perplexed, nodded and watched her brother's retreating backside.

"Hawk…Going out?" She thought incredulously. She shook her head slightly and sighed again, flopping back on the bed and staring at the ceiling above her head. Things were changing so rapidly, and she wasn't quite sure what to think of it all.

For a moment, Raven just laid there, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her brain that ached to be nosy and find its way into Hawk's new fling. Then, huffing in frustration, she turned over and grabbed her cell phone out of her dresser and dialed Kory's number.

**Hello my dearest Readers! Here's another chapter for you! **** Hope you all found it to be interesting and please, review if you have the time!**


	17. Chapter 17

In A Different Light- Chapter 17

The next day of school came far too quickly for Victor. Upon entering the premises he instantly remembered why he didn't want to go to the dance. It seemed like every unavailable female was glaring daggers at his back, front, any part of him that was visible really. He knew today was going to be the day that someone finally got up the courage to actually come forward and ask. He already knew what he was supposed to say, he had practiced it over and over on the walk to school. He made sure to go over every situation in his head so that no matter who asked him, the answer was the same.

It would figure under these circumstances that the first girl that asked happened to be the one girl never in a million years would he think to ask, let alone go with, to the dance.

He just leaned up against his locker in exasperation when Rob came over and slapped him on the back.

"Everything okay?" He asked his friend, eyeing him carefully. "You seem a little… irritated."

"Not yet." Victor said. "But with the way they're staring at me, it's not going to be much longer." Rob peeked behind his friend and chuckled at the gaggle of females giggling and pointing at his friend. Victor almost had a visible cloud storming above his head.

"Why don't you just tell them you're not going? That's what you were saying the other day." Rob suggested, trying to cheer him up. Victor shook his head.

"That'd be lying. I'm going." Rob was startled for a moment. But only that. Within seconds a large grin came rising across his face.

"You're really going to go?" He asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Victor rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"Of course. Who else is going to make sure Garfield doesn't do something stupid and get himself dumped by Terra?" Rob laughed and patted his friends shoulder happily.

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind. But you don't plan on going alone do you?" Victor pursed his lips and at first, Rob though it was because he didn't want to answer the question. And then he heard a sickly sweet voice behind him. "Um, Victor, can I have a word please?"

Rob turned to look at the face of one Mandy "Jinx" Clarbourne. She was the senior princess and spoiled daughter of the superintendent of schools. Though not as pretty as the prom queen Clara Reese, Mandy herself wasn't exactly too bad to look at. Her hair was dyed a hot pink color, and was often kept in a ponytail, though on occasion she spiked it up and did crazy things with it. She frequently wore contacts to make her eyes the same color as her hair, but her natural color was blue.

But it wasn't her looks that made people wary of her. She was easy enough to get along with. If she liked you. If she didn't, well, that's where the nickname "jinx" came from. Bad things always seemed to happen to people that got on her bad side. She had a little groupie set that traveled with her, Manny "Mammoth" Carter and Charles "Gizmo" Turner III. Neither were with her however, and even the girls behind victor seemed to back away as if she'd set a claim.

Rob scrunched his nose and stepped aside to let Victor handle her. He knew if he talked to her, a lot of nasty things would come out, including some choice words about a good track friend of his whom she flirted with shamelessly. The poor guy couldn't catch a break it seemed. Because now Mandy was about to ask Victor to the dance and he was going to tell her no, which would just cause a chain reaction of chaos, all from about three words.

Victor straightened up and looked at Mandy, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He prompted. Mandy shifted her weight onto her right leg and looked him up and down, smiling wickedly.

"How are you today?" She asked simply. Victor looked at her dumbfounded.

"Is that really what you came to talk to me about Mandy?" Victor asked impatiently. "Cause if that's it, I have places to be." Mandy rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker, smirking.

"No, I came to talk to you about something that's coming up very soon." She said vaguely. Rob sighed. There it was. The initial bait. Now for Victor to take the bite…

"If you're talking about the dance-" Victor began. Rob shook his head. He took the bait. But Mandy smirked and shook her head.

"Oh no, that's not quite what I wanted to talk about." Both Rob and Victor stopped and looked at her, completely bewildered. Mandy grinned.

"Now that I have your attention." She said, looking at her nails. "I just wanted to know if you were aware that half the schools eligible girls are now after you for a dance date?" Victor was still confused as to what was going on, so he merely nodded. Mandy nodded as well and pulled herself away from the locker.

"Well, I'm going to be kind, because, frankly, I think you're a cool guy Vic." She said. "I wanted to come warn you that Clara is on the warpath. Jason ended things with her, so she's out to find a new date, and you are the golden prize of the month. So if you don't have a plan, I'd suggest you come up with one. Cause she's really not taking no for an answer." Victor blinked in surprise. Mandy was warning him? Rob's jaw was open wide. Mandy rolled her eyes and pushed his jaw back up.

"Watch it boy wonder, that jaw might collect some nasty stuff if it goes any lower." Rob shook off the surprise and looked at her.

"So does that mean you're going with Wa-" Mandy's eyes got really wide and she clamped her hands over Rob's mouth, effectively stopping the flow of words from her mouth.

"Shut it boy wonder!" She said. "Nobody knows about him and me yet. Including you! So just don't go there!" Rob looked at her, puzzled, but Mandy pulled away her hands.

"So you and him are…" He asked, crossing his arms. Mandy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If you _must_ know." She said. "Yeah. We are. But nobody knows about this got it? It's going to be a surprise until the dance. So just keep your mouth shut." Rob rolled his eyes but nodded. She turned her attention back to Victor, satisfied.

"Thanks Mandy." He said. "I really don't know what I'd do without that warning to be honest." Mandy laughed and pinched his nose, smiling.

"Don't mention it big boy." And with that, she flounced off, leaving the two boys in the hallway. Then, the bell rang.

"Oh well." Rob said as the two walked off to their first class. "That was different."

**Hello my dear readers! No Raven in this chapter, but no worries, she'll be back soon! I'm setting up the story to add a few more interesting characters, get the real stuff going so the climax of the story actually makes sense and junk. :3 Hope you guys are enjoying the story! 3 Happy Valentine's day by the way! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

In A Different Light- Chapter 18

Raven tapped her foot. She didn't even realize she was tapping it until one of the clones turned around and gave her a menacing glare. She scowled back and purposefully turned her nose toward the window, ignoring the girl in front of her, who let out an exasperated "Oh!"

Kory looked over at her friend curiously, but Raven's attention was turned to the school across the road. The bell rang and Raven sighed, gathering her things into her bag.

She looked up and saw that her desk was surrounded by the three most popular girls in the school, who, coincidentally were both the "prettiest" and meanest. One of them was the one that had given her the glare earlier. Raven quickly recognized that it was also the same one who'd given Kory a hard time a few weeks earlier. Raven kept her face impassive and raised an eyebrow.

"Well Raven, were you nervous about something today?" Their leader, Courtney asked snidely. "Because, like the rude little girl you are, you just couldn't seem to keep still." Raven stood up and almost smiled when she saw the three girls take a step back.

"Well excuse _me_ Courtney." Raven said, her voice actually rather strong. "But I think every now and then a person earns the right to be a little rude." Raven turned her attention from the girls and walked over to Kory, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"C'mon Kory, let's go." The two girls turned to walk away but Raven tripped and was sent sprawling onto her knees, which immediately sent her nervous system into a frenzy. The three girls snickered as Courtney pulled her foot away as if she was just an innocent spectator.

"Oops." She said leering. "Guess the little corpse girl just can't coordinate herself today eh girls?" Raven kept her face down, the tears falling freely. She was in so much pain she couldn't bear to stand up. Kory looked at Raven and then her face became hard. She stood up and clenched her fists.

"You… You three are bad, bad girls." Kory said, her face turning red. "Friend Raven and I have done _nothing_ to hurt any of you. And yet you continue to plague her with the torment of tongues." Raven stopped crying to look up at her friend, who was actually standing up to the snobbish females. She couldn't believe it. Kory was always the peacekeeper.

"Raven was just released from the hospital not long ago, and then you purposefully make her fall and then laugh?" Kory placed her hands on her hips and Raven realized how tall Kory was. She towered over the three now cowering girls. "And speak about rude? I think it is _you_ who are the rude ones." Kory turned away and helped Raven to her feet. Raven seethed a bit but held up a hand to Kory.

"By the way," She said, looking at the ashen faces of the three girls. "That's _my_ best friend." Raven smiled at Kory, and Kory at her, and they went off to the next class.

Victor and Rob walked to the cafeteria seemingly incident free. After Mandy had come and talked to him this morning, none of the girls seemed to be following him around. He was actually kind of relieved and was hoping maybe Mandy was just making up the whole "Clara" thing to pull his leg.

"-And Terra wants to wear yellow but I'm trying to convince her that green is much better." Garfield said, Victor finally paying attention to the conversation. Rob looked like he wanted to slam his head into the table and Terra looked like she wanted to do the same to Garfield's head.

"I'm not wearing green. It looks tacky with my hair. Besides I look much better in yellow." She argued, pulling on his shirt. "You can afford to go back to your original hair color for one day, if you can even remember what it is." She jibed. Garfield looked very offended at this.

"I'll do anything, but I'm definitely _not_ dying my hair a different color! It's meant to be green! I swear!" Terra looked like she was about to strangle him but she dropped her grip on him when she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh…Victor?" She asked, looking behind said boy. Victor raised an eyebrow and turned to look at what Terra was talking about. Clara was standing right behind him, hands on her hips, lips upturned in a half smile. The cafeteria seemed to get deadly quiet. Victor visibly gulped. This was what he was afraid of.

Clara Reeves was intimidating in a way only a precocious super model could be. She was intensely smart, and had a beauty that absolutely no girl in the entire school had. Full lips, bright blue eyes, light brown wavy hair that fell down her back, perfectly tanned skin. To almost every boy in the school, and even some of the male teachers, she was perfect.

Clara tilted her head and smiled at Victor.

"Hello, I just was wondering if we could talk Victor?" Without waiting for an answer she sat in the chair next to him at the table, crossing her legs and looking at him meaningfully. "You see, I heard this nasty little rumor the other day." Victor looked at her in shock. What rumor?

"You see," She continued, giving her nails a brief look. " I heard that you weren't going to the dance next week. But I know that's not right. Because, well," She laughed a little and flicked her hair, attaining the attention of half the student body.

"You're going to go with me. So. I just wanted to come let you know that I would be happy to dispel that little rumor for us." The cafeteria was dead silent. Victor blinked a few times. Rob's jaw was open wide, Garfield looked like someone had taken his tofu sandwich and Terra just looked… Well, not happy.

"Where did you get _that_ idea?" Victor blurted out in shock. Did she really have the audacity to just say that? Clara pouted a little and began to play her surprise card.

"But Vic, I thought that we would just be so perfect together at the dance and I-" Victor cut her off however and shook his head.

"Clara." He said. "I'm not going to the dance with you." There was a collective gasp in the cafeteria and Victor turned to glare at the student populous, who continued to stare as if this was an interesting sitcom. Clara looked utterly appalled.

"But I-"

"No." Victor repeated. "I'm going with someone else. Quite honestly, I'm really tired of all ya'll females following me around like I'm some trophy you'd like to get your fingers around. I'm going with my girl, and no one needs to wonder any more about that. I'm not available. Now or in the future." He stood up, and shook his head at Clara's abashed expression.

"I'm sorry, but I really gotta get on to my next class. Good luck finding a date." And with that, he quickly left the cafeteria, a trail of whispers following him out.

**Well Hello Again my readers! I'm finally on a roll with this story again, and I kind of know what I'm going to do from this point until the end. As always I hope you enjoy! Rinse and Repeat! I mean… Rate and Review. :3 3 PS! I'm sorry these chapters aren't really long. I'll have to work on that a bit. **


End file.
